Forum:DLNA
Does anybody know if there is any DLNA media sharing software which would run on the hard drive. I have just got a new tv which supports DLNA and i want to make the screenplay pro hd a media store which i can access from my mac also. Cheers Patrick :Patrick, this could be the "next step" from my previous post regarding this possibility. I did some work last night and I think that from http://mediatomb.cc/pages/download#static there is a good chance that the http://downloads.sourceforge.net/mediatomb/mediatomb-static-0.11.0-r2-linux-uclibc-mips32el.tar.gz might be working. But I have not tried it yet.--Sxwiz 12:23, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::That could be interesting. I've been looking at some source code for one of the compatible boxes, and there is code in that box for supporting DLNA. Don't have enough information to get something going on the SPP yet. That would be cool if the mediatomb works. Keep us posted :) --JCoug 18:18, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::: Gentleman, I do report that DLNA on SPP is working as you can see form the picture. I just need now to "polish" the installation procedure, short out a few minor issues with paths and hopefully we will have a full working DLNA by the end of the week. For those who are in hurry to going, and are willing to experiment, download this http://downloads.sourceforge.net/mediatomb/mediatomb-static-0.11.0-r2-linux-uclibc-mips32el.tar.gz and follow procedures similar with those for any other hack for the SPP. I am not giving more info for the time being as I don't want to confuse people. Once I polish the procedure I will post a full article. --Sxwiz 11:32, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::This is great news! Maybe we can get this into IomTools. --JCoug 12:49, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::How are you coming along with this, as my 60" DLNA is coming at the end of the week? :::::MacDaddy SF 07:02, November 3, 2009 (UTC)MacDaddy SF Hi all, I am terribly sorry for not communicating so long about this matter but to be honest life and work took over :) Anyway, thanks to Christmas Holidays I managed to spend some more time on this issue. The previous post still stands, that DLNA mediatomb is working. However as I tried to make a "nice" installation package I crashed onto the issue that I can't write anything on the /tmp directory without this being deleted after the next reboot of SP. Is there anyway that we can introduce a few "exceptions" to the delete rule? Kind Regards and a Happy new Year --Sxwiz 19:36, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :/tmp_orig is the directory you will want to write any initial files to. It is copied to make /tmp upon bootup. --JCoug 07:52, January 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes that looks right, I found out about it right after posting the message. Now there are 2 ways. Either we need to let the Mediatomb Database enabled which forces as to find a way to preserve it after reboot (I don't want to put it on /tmp/hddmedia) OR we operate in file system mode only. That implies that Mediatomb will scan uppon reboot the /tmp/hddmedia. Any preferences? --Sxwiz 10:58, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::/usr/local/etc allows for both read/write, is preserved on the second partition (same place the recording schedule is saved on the ScreenPlay). Would that work out better? --JCoug 02:15, January 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::The information you provided is really valuable. The installation is up and running. My final step is to auto-start the system. Currently I have created a S5xmediatomb.sh script that starts normally. However although I can see mediatomb's web interface and I can add files etc, my TV can't see the DLNA service WHEN IT AUTOSTARTS (manual start from the smae script works perfectly). Apparently that "autostart" hits some access rights on the "broadcast" front and it needs some more elaborated options. Regards --Sxwiz 11:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::Autostart and manual start would both be from the root account. Maybe it has to wait some time for the network initializations to finish before it should be started. Try adding a delay before it launches. Where are you putting the autostart script? Make sure that it, with the delay, is being launched in a separate process. --JCoug 23:29, January 4, 2010 (UTC)